¡Todos para uno!
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: ¡Y uno para todos! / Serie de drabbles y one-shots individuales de Todos x Kagami Taiga. [¡Porque el Harem de Kagami necesita amor!]
1. Lady Marmalade

**¡Welp bienvenidos nuevamente a un tonto proyecto mío! -Suenan tres aplausos y una persona tosiendo en el fondo-.**

 **Ehem... Pues, desde que mi di cuenta de que tengo demasiados one-shots o drabbles en lo que respecta al GoM (+Himuro +Wakamatsu +Kiyoshi +Kuroko +MUCHOS OTROS EN GENERAL) x Kagami decidí hacer este fic... Es como una especie de compendios de todos mis fics y drabbles independientes de distintas parejas con Kagami, y... ¿Qué hay mejor para inaugurarlo que un lemon de la GoM x Kagami? lol.**

 **Ok, so... Pues, para este fic por si no es obvio... Me inspiré de la canción "Lady Marmalade", pues la estaba cantando y bailando con un amigo (sí, varón, lol) y pues... Al estar cantando la parte que dice "Su piel suave de color café con leche" (o algo así, idk) no pude evitar pensar en Kagami inmediatamente (a pesar de que sé que su piel es un poco más tostadita, como dorado). Además, he de confesar que estaba en crisis existencial pensando... Si debía hacer un fic con una pareja específica con una FemTaiga basado en la historia de "Moulin Rouge"... Pero al final me pareció más tentadora la idea de hacerla de esta forma. Supongo que el otro proyecto tendrá que esperar... Quizá también sea un One-shot (posiblemente AoKaga, ya que también estaba pensando que quedaría la canción de "Haitoku no Hana" y ven... Me imagino a Aomine como el policía, lol), pero bueno-**

 **Dejando eso de lado:**

 **SÉ QUE TENGO MUCHOS, DEMASIADOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE. Pero juro, juro que sino los hago long-fics... Por lo menos sí tendrán su lugar en este compendio. *Corazón***

 **Advertencias: Referencias al lemon (no actual lemon, ¡lo siento!), OoC (quizá), mi escritura (SÍ, cuenta como advertencia, lol), un Kagami haciendo cosas indebidas (lol), ¡entre otras! (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Si KnB fuera mío... Kagami ya hubiera probado a cada uno de los chicos de la Kisedai. *Corazón***

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡comenzamos!**

* * *

Los exjugadores de Teiko se enteraron que Kagami no era bueno tolerando el alcohol cuando vieron que este se había terminado media botella de vodka y había empezado a bailar y cantar frente ellos sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza pasando por su rostro. ¿Y cuál era la dichosa canción? Nada más y nada menos que _Lady Marmalade_. Los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros sabían que el pelirrojo cantaba –pues algunas veces lo habían escuchado cantar o tararear ciertas canciones y juraban que su voz era la de un ángel mientras lo hacía–, también sabían que hablaba el inglés fluido ya que venía de los Estados Unidos. Lo que no sabían era que bailaba y es que, _joder_ , mover sus caderas de esa forma tan lasciva y sensual _debería_ ser un pecado.

En cuanto a Kagami, su cerebro se encontraba tan intoxicado por el alcohol que ni siquiera le importaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, tan sólo se concentraba en deslizar el cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras escuchaba el " _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_ " de la introducción.

La letra pronto se escuchó y con ello, la voz del pelirrojo mientras seguía la letra:

– _He met Marmalade down in Old Moulin Rouge_

 _'_ _Strutting her stuff on the street._ –Cantó mientras movía los hombros al ritmo de la música. Todos los jugadores en ese momento se quedaron callados, observando los sugerentes movimientos del tigre. – _She said hello, hey Joe_

 _'_ _You wanna give it a go, oh._

–No sé ustedes, pero yo sí quiero…–Les comentó Aomine en voz baja, mientras observaba como el chico frente a ellos les dirigía la mirada a cada uno, sin excepción.

Justo cuando empezaba la parte del coro, Kagami comenzó a imitar los pasos del video original sólo que a él le salían mucho más… _Sensuales_. Al menos eso era lo que los jóvenes ahí presentes pensaban; tampoco podían evitarlo, eran unos adolescentes hormonados y profundamente enamorados del tigre frente a ellos, la mitad de ellos estaba conteniendo el aliento, mientras que otro –como Akashi y Midorima– trataban de pretender seriedad. Sin embargo su seriedad no duró mucho cuando vieron que Taiga de pronto había bajado hasta el suelo, colocando sus piernas de lado y las abría frente a ellos, como si los estuviera invitando. Al levantarse simplemente siguió moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, dejando a los chicos frente a él casi babeando.

Los exjugadores de Teiko sabían perfectamente lo que sentían por el Tigre, nadie tenía que recordárselos; pero eso era demasiado para ellos, era una tortura. Estaban viendo al chico que les gusta moviéndose, bailando sugerentemente y cantando una canción que no se alejaba mucho de lo que ellos querían hacer con él.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Todos se mordieron los labios y abrieron los ojos como platos cuando las manos del pelirrojo frente a ellos los señalaron y luego a sí mismo. Quizá la mayoría de ellos no supieran francés, pero el significado de esa oración no era difícil de descifrar; como si no hubiera sido suficiente para ellos, la frase se repetía dos veces en esa parte de la canción: – _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Kise no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto escuchó al chico de ojos borgoña cantar esa parte de la canción, en la tez de Midorima apareció un ligero sonrojo y desvió un tanto la mirada, Akashi alzó una ceja y formó una media sonrisa casi invisible. En el caso de Murasakibara, este sólo sonrió perezosamente y murmuró un ' _Apuesto a que Kaga-chin es dulce'_ , mientras que Aomine se mordía el labio observando al pelirrojo, tratando de contener sus ganas de saltar encima de este. Kuroko también estaba ahí, silencioso, grabando en su mente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su luz.

– _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up._

' _Boy drank all that magnolia wine._ –Cantó mientras se acercaba a Akashi, pavonéandose mientras movía las caderas y le tomaba la mano con la cual este sostenía su copa, cuyo líquido casi cae al suelo –ya que el emperador estaba más concentrado en el chico frente a él que en los movimientos de su muñeca– de no ser porque Taiga se agachó y lo lamió antes de que lo hiciera. Aomine soltó una risita cuando se percató del leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del de cabello rubí. – _On her black satin sheets_  
 _'Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Cambió rápidamente su vista hacia Murasakibara e hizo que este le mirara, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y empezaba a bailar al ritmo de los coros, al terminar estos se alejó y miró directamente hacia su sombra, haciendo un gesto con el dedo ' _Ven_ '. Kuroko sabía que el gesto era dirigido a todos ellos, pero no podía evitar que su corazón saltara con ello.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Repitió esa parte, mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos -sólo un poco– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Mientras sonaba la parte del rap en la canción, Kagami se dedicó a no dejar que ninguno de los chicos desviara la vista de él, al fin y al cabo eran sus _novios_ los que lo estaban observando en ese momento, ¿sus ropas? Esas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, a excepción de sus pantalones y el chaleco que le había quitado al moreno para ponérselo él. Se sentía bien, moverse frente a las miradas hambrientas de los otros, sudar, _el alcohol_ , todo se sentía demasiado bien.

El rap terminó, pero no la canción ni su 'presentación'. Por lo que él siguió moviendo las caderas en cuanto el compás de la música cambio un poco.

– _Marmalade, Lady Marmalade._ –Tenía sus manos recorriendo de su cabello a su cuello, bajando por su pecho y posteriormente a su cintura. – _Marmalade…_

' _Hey, hey, heeey!_

– _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_ –Se recorrió el brazo lentamente con la mano contraria. – _Color of cafe au lait…_

–Justo como tu color de piel, Taiga.–Susurró Akashi, mientras lo veía fascinado.

–… Pero más dulce. –El gigante se lamió los labios con gula, quería al tigre ya, pero no interrumpiría su 'presentación', después de todo… No siempre podías ver a tu pareja haciendo esa clase de bailes sensuales frente tuyo, mucho menos si era Taiga.

– _Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried._ –Volteó a ver a Aomine y este le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

–Está bien, me tienes. –Le habló mientras se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse hasta a él y tomarle de las caderas. Inmediatamente después de eso, Kagami puso sus manos sobre las de Aomine, haciendo que este le acompañara en su vaivén de caderas.

–¡Aominecchi! ¡Eso no es justo! –Gimoteó Kise mientras observaba a los otros bailar así, él quería hacer lo mismo.

–Silencio, Kise-kun…–Susurró Kuroko a su lado, mientras seguía observando a los chicos moverse así. Lo que había comenzado como una simple noche de diversión y alcohol había terminado en algo parecido a un striptease de parte de su novio y vaya que lo agradecía.

Todos se quedaron callados en cuanto observaron a Kagami jalar frente a él a Midorima, haciendo que este también participara en el baile. Le quitó los lentes y le recorrió los hombros con las manos mientras cantaba.

– _More, more, more!_ –Su rostro era algo digno de recordar, se notaba el esfuerzo por cantar, pero también se notaba que su rostro era de completo placer de tener a todos sus _novios_ prestándole absoluta atención a él. – _Now he's back home doing nine to five…_

–Bakagami, qué dices, salimos a las siete…–Rió el moreno detrás de él, Kagami le jaló suavemente el cabello con una mano, haciendo que este se pegara más a él. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se dejó que Midorima se apartara, y no es como si este quisiera hacerlo tampoco. Estaba literalmente siendo aplastado entre ambos cuerpos y no le importaba para nada.

– _Living a gray flannel life…_ –Hizo que Shintaro le mirara fijamente y se acercó a sus labios, rspirando sobre estos para luego alejarse, dejándolo con esas ganas de un húmedo beso. – _But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep._

' _More, more more!_

Durante el coro, separó a ambos chicos de su cuerpo, quienes, resignados se fueron a sentar. Midorima lo primero que hizo fue ponerse los lentes, pues sin ellos no podía ver nada.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Mientras cantaba, lanzó el cuerpo hacia el suelo, quedando este formando una perfecta "L", curveó la espalda y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a los chicos, haciendo el gesto de 'Ven' con un dedo. – _Voulez-vous coucher aver moi ?_

' _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Al final, Kagami estaba contoneando sus caderas y moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la música como al principio. La Generación de los Milagros simplemente lo observaban con deseo.

– _Creole Lady Marmalade._ –La canción cesó con Taiga señalándolos con el dedo mientras cantaba la última nota.

Al terminar su show, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar reacción de los chicos, pues todos se habían levantado para acercarse a él, mirándolo como leones hambrientos. Hambrientos por _él_.

–Bueno, no estamos aquí por nada... Y aseguro que tú no nos bailaste por nada, ¿o sí? _Kagami._ –Comentó Aomine y, a pesar de que nadie más dijo nada, todos estaban completamente de acuerdo con él.

Kagami observó a sus _novios_ mordiéndose el labio. Esa noche _prometía_.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora las notas finales...**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo, pronto escribiré más drabbles de este estilo o cosas así. x'D**

 **Por otro lado... -Llora-. ¡Lamento haber cortado la parte del lemon! ¡Pero no he tenido tiempo para escribirla! Y la verdad es la primera vez que subiría lemon a FF y tengo miedo a que me lo borren porque este será el compendio... -Paranoia plz-.**

 **Les juro, les juro, les juro que subiré el lemon (en otro fic) cuando lo tenga listo con el mismo nombre del capítulo. *Corazón* ¡Tan sólo tengan paciencia y no me maten! Porque ahora estoy en exámenes y es una joda... :I**

 **En serio espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de que mi escritura es meh *corazón roto*) y que dejen reviews.**

 **PD: Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía. D:**

 **¡Tai-chan necesita amor!**

 **Nos leemos luego~ Byebye bi!**


	2. Dulce

**Es ceremonia de inauguración o yo que sé. ¡Otro pequeño drabble!**

 **Esta vez un MuraKaga que ya tenía planeado subir, este va dedicado a Ari-nee, mi senpai. *corazón***

 **Espero que me perdone por lo del lemon aunque no tenga perdón de Dios(?).**

 **Adv: Maldiciones (creo(?)), fluff, patético intento de comedia, mi escritura.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos saben que no es mío, así que yolo(?).**

 **¡No más, comenzamos!**

* * *

Kagami no estaría tan molesto en ese momento si la barrera de Yosen no se encontrara invadiendo su hogar en busca de dulces, ¿la razón? Tatsuya le había dicho que si alguna vez se perdía en Tokyo, fuera su casa y le esperara ahí, incluso entregándole su dirección. Lo peor de todo fue que, al ser petición de su hermano, no podía ni siquiera negarse o sacar al gigante de su apartamento.

–Oye… ¿No tienes dulces, o sí, cejas dobles? –Preguntó el enorme niño después de haberse asegurado de haber revisado cada cajón de la cocina. A Kagami le dio un tic en el ojo tan sólo de escuchar ese "apodo".

–¡No! ¡Y si eso no te gusta, eres invitado a largarte de aquí e irte a comprar tus malditos dulces! –Espetó con furia el pelirrojo, observando como el otro chico se paseaba por su departamento como si fuera el suyo propio.

–Woah… Este lugar es enorme… Muro-chin estaba en lo cierto. –Comentó el nueve para sí mismo, ignorando por completo los gritos del tigre.

–¡Mira a la gente a los ojos cuando te habla! ¡Maleducado! –Gritó, reprendiendo al gigantesco adolescente por no tener modales, sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pues el pelimorado se volteó a verlo y le lanzó una mirada de molestia total.

–Eres ruidoso, además estoy molesto porque Muro-chin no ha llegado y va a traerme mis dulces. –Kagami realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, y pronto. No soportaba más la infantil voz de ese niño crecido. –Ne, cejas dobles, ¿cuál es el control de la televisión?~

Después de pasárselo –suponiendo que así podría mantener al gigante distraído un rato– decidió llamar a su hermano, que le dijo que estaba ocupado y quizá llegaría por Atsushi a las cinco y media de la tarde. Revisó el reloj, apenas eran las tres veinte; gruñó por lo bajo y decidió ir a chequear lo que hacía el más alto. Al darse cuenta de que sólo cambiaba los canales sin detenerse en ninguno, pensó que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, o eso pensó al menos hasta que el otro joven se detuvo repentinamente, apagando el aparato y haciendo un mohín.

–¡No hay nada en tu televisor! ¡Qué aburrido! –Se quejó con tonito de niño berrinchudo. Kagami empezó a contar mentalmente hasta diez.

 _Uno._

–Kagami. –El chico de Yosen se levantó del mueble.

 _Dos._

Se acercó hacia él en pasos lánguidos.

 _Tres._

–Kagami. –Volvió a llamarlo.

 _Cuatro._

–Kagaaaaaaaaami. –Alargó su nombre.

 _CincoSeisSieteOchoNueveDiez..._ ¡Joder, que Kagami no tenía tanta paciencia!

–¡¿Qué quieres?! –Gritó exasperado, hartándose de la actitud de niño berrinchudo del más alto.

Murasakibara sonrió perezosamente, de una forma que pretendía ser inocente.

–Acompáñame a comprar dulces. – _Crack_. ¿Oyeron eso? Sí, había sido la paciencia de Kagami Taiga quebrarse al fin.

–¡Ni loco creas que te acompaño! –Explotó. –¡Solamente te tengo aquí porque Tatsuya dijo que vinieras aquí, no soy una niñera y no voy a quedarme a vigilarte! ¡Piérdete!

Y dicho esto, se fue a encerrar a su habitación, dejando al gigante solo -y quizá un poco desconcertado-. Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos y la casa parecía demasiado silenciosa, comenzó a preocuparse, ¿y si Murasakibara se había ido? ¿Y si se había perdido _otra vez_? ¡Joder!

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama a una velocidad sobre-humana, saliendo inmediatamente del cuarto para ponerse a buscar al gigante; sintió un breve alivio cuando lo divisó en la sala, medio recostado en el mueble de su sala. Al ver al enorme chico en ese mueble sintió algo de empatía por él, se veía incómodo, pues él también solía recostarse en ese sillón y siempre terminaba en el suelo, sin mencionar que el nueve era casi veinte centímetros más alto que él. Sonrió levemente con alivio, por lo menos el joven seguía ahí.

Sin embargo el alivio le duró poco cuando divisó el porqué de tanto silencio.

Murasakibara se estaba comiendo uno de los pasteles que tenía guardado en su frigorífico. O más bien, lo que solía ser un pastel, ya que sólo quedaban unas cuantas rebanadas.

 _Maldito niño enorme infeliz._

Y es que ¿cómo no insultarle? Si ese pastel era para su hermano, Himuro Tatsuya, como una especie de regalo para celebrar su actual reconciliación y ahora todo estaba arruinado. Incluso lo había escondido en la sección de vegetales para olvidarse el mismo de la tentación… ¡Agh!

–Ah, cejas dobles, no te vi…–Comentó el otro con simpleza mientras se relamía los labios. Demonios, quería golpearlo. –A propósito… ¿De dónde es este pastel? Estaba bueno…

El de ojos bermellón no sabía si llorar, entrar en estado de ansiedad -y gritar-, asesinar al otro o hacer _todo eso_ al mismo tiempo.

¡Maldita sea, _Murasakibaka_!

Optó por la segunda opción: –¡Yo lo hice, yo lo había hecho maldita sea! ¡Era un regalo para Tatsuya, agh! ¡Idiota!

El pelimorado se tapó los oídos con un cojín, ah, odiaba el ruido.

–¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, imbécil! – _Rugió_ molesto el tigre, acercándose al otro joven mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo.

Atsushi sólo veía como este movía la boca y hasta eso le molestaba, así que optó por la opción más inteligente: _Callarlo_.

De la pequeña charolita del pastel tomó una rebanada de este y lo metió en la boca del tigre, haciendo que casi se atragantase con el bocado. Justo cuando Taiga estuvo a punto de escupir algo pasó: El gigante lo besó.

 _Lo besó._

Se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y lamiendo un poco su comisura. El joven de menor estatura no supo que hacer, estaba estático en su lugar.

–Los labios de Kaga-chin son dulces…–Susurró en su oído, cambiando el extraño apodo por uno más _amigable_ , logrando que se estremeciera ante la extraña –pero placentera– sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo a modo de escalofrío.

Y lo volvió a besar, una, dos, tres veces; seguidas una de otra, cortos e inexpertos besos y lengüetazos a sus labios. Pronto la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente, trató de separarse pero no logró sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando el enorme niño se dignó a separarse.

Y ahí se encontraba él, sonrojado, con la respiración agitada, sin la menor idea de lo que había hecho y con uno de los jugadores de Yosen –es más, un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros– comiéndoselo con la mirada, y con la boca, literalmente.

Murasakibara puso un rostro pensativo, como si estuviera muy concentrado en algo, Kagami quería huir de ahí pero en vez de eso se quedó quieto, murmurando un "¿Qué sucede?".

–No entiendo… Los labios de Kaga-chin son más dulces que el pastel… Hacen que quiera más. –Comentó el nueve de Yosen, haciendo que el joven de Seirin se pusiera todavía más nervioso –si es que eso era posible– y se sonrojara de nuevo.

No le dio ni tiempo de contestar cuando ya se encontraba atacando sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez el beso era menos brusco, más suave y muy pero muy _placentero_ , tanto que el tigre no pudo evitar que un pequeño jadeo saliera de sus labios mientras Atsushi metía su lengua en el beso. El jugador de Yosen lamía su boca y chupaba sus labios como si fuera el dulce más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida y escuchar los jadeos y la respiración agitada del pelirrojo hacía que quisiera hacerlo más, no era suficiente. Lentamente bajó sus manos –que hasta el momento habían estado sosteniendo la cabeza y cintura del menor– hasta estas quedar reposadas sobre la cadera del tigre. Kagami quería huir, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba, al contrario, le pedía más; tanto así, que mientras intentaba empujar al pelivioleta poniendo sus manos en su pecho, no sacó fuerzas y terminó por dejarlas ahí, apretando fuertemente la camisa del más alto.

Sus pulmones se hacían cada vez más pequeños por la falta de aire, con una mano comenzó a golpear suavemente el pecho del otro chico para que le diera un poco de espacio; Atsushi dejó sus labios, haciendo que Taiga soltara un leve gemido y un suspiro de alivio al poder volver a respirar, sin embargo, al notar la situación su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su cabello y se alejó rápidamente del Pívot hasta quedar al otro lado de la cocina.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Gritó desde ese punto, cubriendo sus labios en cuanto vio que el otro jugador se volvía acercar a él con un ligero rostro de molestia.

–Kaga-chin se vuelve molesto cuando empieza a hablar. –Se quejó el enorme niño para sí mismo, mientras observaba como el ala-pivot de Seirin chocaba contra una pared, dejándolo sin salida. Le tomó de las manos con fuerza, inmovilizándolo contra esta. –Pero Muro-chin y Kuro-chin tienen razón… Avergonzado se ve lindo…

Kagami sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo estaba molesto, ¿qué demonios les pasa a Kuroko y Tatsuya? ¿Él? ¿Lindo? ¡Los iba a matar! ¡A todos!

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo, el de cabellos amatista volvió a besarlo, haciendo que se desconectara de nuevo. Oh, bueno… No pasaba nada, _¿cierto?_

.

.

.

Eran ya las cinco y media de la tarde y Himuro Tatsuya se encontraba justo frente a la puerta del departamento de su hermano. Tocó el timbre -como es lo usual-, sin embargo no recibió respuesta; pensó que quizá Taiga y Atsushi se encontraban peleando en esos momentos -pues ya conocía las personalidades de sus amigos- y por eso decidió tomar su llave de repuesto y abrir la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejó estático en su lugar.

Las ropas de Taiga y Atsushi estaban todas regadas por el suelo, formando un camino hacia la habitación del tigre. Sonrió maligno y se retiró del lugar.

Atsushi no lo necesitaba por hoy.

* * *

 **Omake:**

" **Himuro Tatsuya**

12 mins ago

¡Mi hermanito menor y mi compañero de basketball están so in love!

 **Me gusta** \- **Comentar** \- **Compartir**

 **A 12 personas les gusta esto**

 **Kagami Taiga** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero qué rayos dices, Tatsuya?

5 min **Me gusta**

 **Tatsuya Himuro** Pero si vi sus ropas hoy regadas por todo tu apartamento, Tiger boy. ¡No tengas pena! ¡Estamos en un nuevo siglo!

4 min **Me gusta** \- **3**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** de qué hablas muro-chin...

4 min **Me gusta**

 **Tatsuya Himuro** Tú sabes bien de qué hablo, Atsushi. ;)

3 min **Me gusta** \- **5**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** no, no se de qué hablas muro-chin

2 min **Me gusta**

 **Tatsuya Himuro** Oh, bueno, de todas maneras espero que tú y Taiga se hayan "divertido" juntos, ya sabes~.

2 min **Me gusta**

 **Kagami Taiga** ¡Tatsuya! ¡Hermano o no te mataré!

2 min **Me gusta** \- **7**

 **Aomine Daiki** hahahaha no sé qué pasa pero ¡que bakagami, lol!

1 min **Me gusta** \- **5**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Enterado.

1 min **Me gusta** \- **4**

 **Kise Ryouta** ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa, Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi!

1 min **Me gusta** \- **7**

 **Kagami Taiga** Corrijo, ¡Generación de los Milagros o no, los mataré!

1 min **Me gusta** "

Nadie estaba completamente seguro, pero por lo visto el tigre estaba muy enojado y cumpliría con su promesa.

* * *

 **¿Y, qué tal? x'D**

 **No sé, como que la comedia no se me da.**

 **Es bastante tarde acá así que me iré de una vez(?).**

 **Byeeeeeeeeee. *Corazón***

 **PD: Acepto tomatazos.**


	3. Besos

**Pues nada, estoy en exámenes, entrenamientos, danza y eso y pues... No he tenido tiempo de escribir, lol.**

 **Probablemente sea el último drabble que suba en esta semana, así que no me pidan más(?). Si subo otro será porque encontré un momentito *corazón* pero no aseguro nada.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Esta vez traigo un GomKaga + Kiyoshi (lol, algo como KiyoKaga leve, pues~)**

 **ADV: Ninguna, creo.**

 **¡Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

El pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de cómo había quedado inmiscuido en eso; pues ese mismo día, el número siete de Kaijou había decidido hacer una fiesta y, sociable como era, consiguió invitar a varias personas de distintos colegios. ¡Joder, si incluso se las había arreglado para que los de Rakuzan y Kirisaki Daiichi asistieran!

En un punto de la reunión –nadie sabe cuándo exactamente– la gente comenzó a irse y al rubio, como buen anfitrión, se le ocurrió hacer unos juegos, el primer juego propuesto era nada más y nada menos que el famoso "Verdad o reto".

Y ahí se encontraba él, con su dichoso reto elegido en grupo –ya que él nunca elegiría una verdad, puesto que había tenido varias experiencias vergonzosas con la rubia americana, aprendiendo, de paso, que esa opción simplemente no se elige– el cual era besar al Pívot de Seirin, es decir Kiyoshi Teppei, es decir su _senpai_. Y sí, debía ser en los labios, por más de diez segundos; o si no, no contaba y tendría que confesar una verdad. Lo peor de todo es que él era el único que peleaba porque le pusieran otro reto, el castaño simplemente se reía en plan de "bring it on".

Al darse por vencido y sabiendo que no conseguiría converncer a Izuki, Kise ni Takao de cambiar el reto, se acercó a su senpai un poco a regañadientes, no es que besarlo le diera vergüenza o algo similar –para nada, Kiyoshi era agradable y él era de mente abierta por la educación que le dieron en casa y en los Estados Unidos– sino que pensaba que quizá después de eso podría tornarse algo incómodo estar cerca del más alto. A veces Kagami sentía que pensaba _demasiado_ las cosas.

Lentamente, pero con seguridad fue acercando su rostro al del contrario, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de plantar un beso en sus labios; beso que no sucedió, pues una mano se posó separándolos antes de que pudieran hacerlo. ¿Y de quién era la mano que besó? Nada más y nada menos que la mano de Kuroko Tetsuya, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a los tres chicos de la idea con desaprobación.

—No es justo forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere. —Sentenció con una mirada gélida. Takao, quién entendió qué sucedía, amplió su sonrisa.

—Bien, Miichan, te cambiamos tu reto. —Ese apodo a Kagami se le hizo extraño, pero al menos le cambiarían ese reto. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que formuló el halcón de Shuutoku le dio mala espina, haciéndolo estremecer. —¡Tendrás que besar a Tetsu-chan en su lugar!

Kise, Izuki y Takao rompieron en risas, toda la Generación de los Milagros lanzó una mirada furiosa a los tres chicos, Kiyoshi simplemente hacía unos cuantos pucheros infantiles en una esquina, murmurando que quería besar a "Kagami-kun". Al saber su nuevo reto, sin embargo, el tigre se tranquilizó un poco, Kuroko era Kuroko y pues… No se sentiría tan incómodo besarlo, ya lo había hecho otras veces con Tatsuya, ¿no?

—Vale. —Respondió simplemente, sorprendiendo a gran parte de los presentes.

Esta vez todo sucedió rápido: En un momento Kagami estaba a dos metros del chico de cabellos celestes y al otro se encontraba frente a él, besándolo, moviendo los labios; toda la Generación de los milagros –excluyendo a Kise, quién tenía una "o" perfecta dibujada en sus labios– se encontraba shockeada, molesta y rechinando los dientes, ¡ellos habían prometido no hacer ningún movimiento en Kagami! ¡Tetsuya traidor!

Después de que el beso fuera roto, el siete de Kaijou estalló en risas nuevamente, nunca había visto el rostro de _"Kurokocchi"_ tan rojo.

—¡Por Dios, Kurokocchi! _¡Tu cara!_ ¡Debí traer una cámara!—Dijo entre risas el de ojos miel, simplemente no podía, no.

—¡Joder, Tetsu, eso es hacer trampa!—Las quejas de los jóvenes de cabello colorido no se hicieron esperar, el primero en comenzar a gritar fue el moreno, bastante molesto con su mejor amigo por hacer besado al tigre, pero más molesto con Ryouta por haberle dejado al _pajarito_ de Shuutoku darle ese reto.

¡Maldito Ryouta, ojalá lo pateara su senpai!

—Entonces a esto se refería Oha-asa cuando decía que sería un día de suerte para Acuario… —Gruñó Midorima, siendo oficialmente la burla de su compañero.

—¡Shin-chan, te saldrán arrugas!—Dijo y volvió a reír.

Himuro y Murasakibara simplemente estaban ahí parados sin creer nada, escépticos. ¡Maldición, si el chico azabache incluso había pensado una forma de juntar a su hermano y su compañero! Porque, siendo sinceros, el chico creía que hacían linda pareja. _¿Fudanshi?_ Quizá un poco…

—Ah, Kuro-chin, te aplastaré. —Nadie –más que Tatsuya– se encontraba al lado del gigante en ese momento, pues su rostro de verdad daba miedo. Parecía que acabara de regresar después de una matanza.

Por último, Akashi simplemente observaba todo fría y estratégicamente esperando el momento preciso para atravesar a Tetsuya con sus tijeras. Oh sí, esta vez lo haría.

El tigre de Seirin simplemente se les quedó viendo extrañado, ¿qué les pasaba a todos ellos? ¿Querían un beso? ¡Demonios, si era así simplemente debieron haberlo dicho!

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo de mayor tamaño se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les proporcionó un corto y casto beso en los labios, ya lo había hecho antes con amigos o así y ellos eran algo parecido, ¿qué más daba?

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento… _¿Qué?_

—Demonios, si estaban celosos debieron haberlo dicho, que problemáticos son. —Se quejó Kagami sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

En Japón, un beso en los labios simboliza amor, y él los había besado a todos. Lo cual, para ellos, significaba que tenían oportunidad, una alta.

 _Kagami, eres un ángel._ Fue lo que pensaron los prodigios del basketball como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Desde ese momento, una carrera comenzó, ¿el destino? _El corazón del tigre._

* * *

 **Pues, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que son libres de pedir las parejas que ustedes quieran (sólo que puede que me tarde en que la inspiración me llegue, lol), yo lo escribiré.**

 **Las amo a todas. Y sus rws, lol.**

 **Respecto a , no te preocupes, yo haré tu fic, sólo tendrás que soportarme tantito porque esta semana prácticamente no tengo tiempo. Btw, yo también amo a ese trío. eue**

 **¡Nos leemos! Byebye bi~.**

 **PD: ¡Lamento si hay faltas ortográficas!**


	4. Carta: No lo hiciste

**Bien, pues... ¡Mi presentación salió perfecta el viernes y el sábado! -Cheers-.**

 **Por otro lado, pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero ya tengo varias ideas para los siguientes drabbles o así; el de hoy es un pequeño KiyoKaga que se me ocurrió de pronto, viendo que este tema se ha vuelto famoso y todo...**

 **ADV: Un poco de angst (preparen los pañuelos chicas), mi escritura, dolor y más dolor, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: KnN no es mío, like if it wasn't obvious.**

 **Aclaraciones: Este fic va dedicado a una amiga mía que murió hace 5 años por una complicación durante una cirugía, ella se llevó muchos de mis secretos consigo y yo aún conservo muchos de los suyos. Alex, te adoro y espero que estés sonriendo donde quiera que estés.**

 **20.08.09**

* * *

Oye, Teppei, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te ignoré un día completo tan sólo por haberme alzado del suelo frente a todo el mundo para alejarme de Nigou? Pensé que me dejarías de hablar también, pero no lo hiciste.; en cambio seguiste insistiendo hasta que te hice caso.

¿O recuerdas aquella vez que te mordí la mano por accidente mientras tratabas de compartirme un dulce? Pensé que te enojarías conmigo o que me gritarías, pero no lo hiciste.

¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en la que yo te insistí en que fuéramos a jugar a alguna cancha cercana a pesar de que tú me dijiste que llovería? Pensé que me dirías algo como "te lo dije", pero no lo hiciste.

¿Recuerdas cuando por accidente terminé deshaciéndome de uno de los proyectos que debías entregar en tu universidad dos días antes de la fecha de entrega? Pensé que me regañarías, pero no lo hiciste; me dijiste que tenías uno de respaldo -a pesar de que yo sabía que no era cierto y te vi toda la noche trabajando para reponer tu proyecto-.

¿Recuerdas cuando por accidente besé a Tatsuya en los labios y te pusiste celoso? Pensé que me dejarías, pero no lo hiciste; sólo me diste una pequeña advertencia -con tu siempre radiante sonrisa-.

¿O recuerdas aquella vez en la que se me olvidó avisarte sobre aquella reunión en mi departamento y todo el mundo terminó viéndote pasar semidesnudo en este? Pensé que me gritarías, pero no lo hiciste.

Yo recuerdo esas y muchas más, hubo muchas que no hiciste cuando yo pensé que lo harías. Creía que sucedería algo diferente o te enojarías, pero nunca lo hiciste, simplemente me regañabas con cariño, sacudías un poco mi cabello y me besabas amorosamente en los labios, diciéndome con la mirada "No lo vuelvas a hacer". Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero hacer, ¿sabes?

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera y última pelea? Recuerdo que no querías hacerte esa cirugía porque no soportabas la idea de que yo pagara por el tratamiento, también que nos peleamos horriblemente, incluso lloré pensando que me odiarías después de aquello, pero no lo hiciste. Al día siguiente seguías tan alegre como siempre.

.

.

.

Ahora, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que por fin accediste al tratamiento? Yo sí, cuando salieras de los meses de reposo habían muchas cosas que quería hacer contigo. Quería hacer mucho cuando regresaras a casa, pero no lo hiciste.

Teppei Kiyoshi, sólo quiero que sepas que yo te amé como nunca he amado a nadie más y nunca amaré en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé si estas palabras te llegarán algún día, pero sólo quiero que sepas esto, ya que por la edad probablemente haya sido estúpido, tonto y despistado al punto de nunca llegar a decir si quiera un "te quiero"; y es verdad, quizá nunca dije un te amo, pero realmente eso sentía.

Espero que dónde quiera que estés seas feliz aún sin mí y que sepas que te adoro, y que, si no tuviste todo mi corazón, tuviste la mayor parte, junto con toda mi mente, puesto que eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien aquí y ¿adivina qué? Por fin abrí junto con los chicos la pequeña cafetería que formaba parte de nuestro proyectos a futuro y ¿sabes? No me importa si han pasado ya más de siete años desde que te fuiste, voy a seguir dejando tus cartas en este árbol, por si te dignas a verlas algún día.

 _Con amor, tu esposo, Kagami Taiga._

* * *

 **Bien, pues... Confieso que lloré mientras escribía esto porque recordé a mi amiga. x'D -Sentimental aunque no lo parezca-.**

 **Y confieso que a esto es a lo que realmente me dedico, a escribir angst(?).**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado su lectura (o la hayan sufrido, porque al fin y al cabo el trabajo de un escritor es lograr que sus lectores _sientan_ lo que sucede con la trama, ya sea suspenso, terror, comedia o hasta sufrimiento) y que dejen rws.**

 **¡Las amo!**

 **Byebye bi~.**

 **PD: No me culpen por escribir angst, por ahí me pidieron KiyoKaga y recordé esta historia mientras escuchaba "A clingy boy sticking for 15 years" o algo así. ;_;**


	5. Celoso

**¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! -Le pegan-. Siento su amor(?).**

 **Bien, hoy les traigo otra historia, esta vez es un AoKaga basada en un post de tumblr que vi hace mucho y ni siquiera sé a quién darle los créditos ahora(?).**

 **La razón por la cual me ausenté fue por lo siguiente: Me fui de viaje en medio de la casi-nada con unos amigos y así(?); literalmente no teníamos ni internet, ni televisor y a veces no teníamos ni luz(?), pero si me preguntan... Estuvo divertido a pesar de los mosquitos(?).**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado las tonterías de mi parte, regresamos a lo del fic:**

 **ADV: Fluff, posibles maldiciones, Kiyoshi(?), estupidez desesperante de Aomine(?), posible OoC, etc.**

 **Summary (sé que en otras no lo he puesto, pero es porque en esta es necesario): "La confesión había sido unos días antes, durante un one-on-one después de que el pelirrojo había terminado su entrenamiento y, ahora, viéndolo al lado de ese Rey sin Coronar, todo parecía hacer "Clic" en la cabeza de Aomine Daiki."**

 **Disclaimer: Knb no es mío... O Kagami no jugaría en ningún partido por no ser capaz de caminar(?).**

* * *

Todo había empezado aproximadamente una semana antes cuando, durante un one-on-one, Aomine al ver a un grupo de chicas pasar frente a la cancha decidió preguntarle a Kagami cual era su tipo.

El pelirrojo de Seirin tenía por completo en claro que le gustaba el as de Too, al igual que casi todo su equipo -excepto el inocente Furihata que no entendía nada- y algunos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. A decir verdad, era bastante obvio; muchas veces se quedaba embobado viendo al moreno como si este fuera alguna clase de personaje famoso a nivel mundial o, incluso se podría decir, lo observaba como si fuera algo delicioso de comer y él tuviera _hambre_.

Sí, así de fuerte era el crush que Kagami Taiga tenía sobre el moreno.

El pelirrojo, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, simplemente rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta -pensando que de seguro el otro empezaría a hablar de pechos- y respondió "ninguna", sin pensar que eso se volvería el detonador para que el de hebras azules comenzara con una avalancha de preguntas -tales cómo cuál era su tipo entonces, si era gay y muchas otras preguntas que el pelirrojo no mencionaría- que sólo hacían que se molestara más y más. Quería gritarle en ese momento que ninguna de esas chicas le gustaba porque del que estaba enamorado era de él, Aomine Daiki; pero sabía que el confesar eso podría cambiar algo entre ellos, ya fuera de forma negativa y positiva, y no quería si quiera pensar si quiera como sería si el otro reaccionara de forma negativa, por lo que no lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando se cansó de la insistencia del moreno y le dijo que ya estaba _interesado_ en alguien y que, si el moreno quería adivinar por su cuenta, sólo le respondería una pregunta que hiciera. El pecho del moreno dolió ante esa confesión pero como se había propuesto a saber, comenzó la interrogación.

La primera pregunta del chico de ojos azules fue de dónde conocía a la persona, Kagami estaba tentado a responder, pero al final suspiró y le dijo a Aomine que no respondería aquello, a lo cual el moreno, resignado, decidió cambiar la interrogante y preguntó cuánto medía la persona que le gustaba. Kagami ante esta pregunta se mordió el labio y murmuró un "más alto que yo" -siendo plenamente consciente que con eso el chico podría saber que le gustaba un hombre-, el moreno abrió los ojos como plato, llegándole a la mente unas cuantas personas que serían más altas que el tigre. Entendiendo los pensamientos del otro, Kagami rápidamente decidió agregar un "pero no demasiado, apenas podrías decir que es más alto que yo".

Con esa contestación le vino la calma y después volvió a entrar en ese raro estado de ansiedad, la pregunta flotando por su mente, ¿quién era esa persona?

Tenía que ser otro hombre si Kagami dijo que era más alto que él; pero para su suerte no eran Midorima ni Murasakibara, _gracias a Dios_. En ese momento el moreno no entendía sus pensamientos, pensando que quizá sentía eso porque sería extraño ver a cualquiera de sus excompañeros con su actual rival, ¿no?

Al finalizar esa conversación, todo se volvió tan extraño que optaron por seguir jugando hasta que ambos tuvieron que irse -Aomine porque lo llamaron de su casa ( _embarazoso_ ) y Kagami porque no tendía más que hacer ahí sin el moreno-. Durante su camino a casa, Daiki rememoró cuantas personas eran tan sólo _ligeramente más altas_ que el tigre sin embargo, y que él supiera, no conocía a ninguna porque, joder, ¿cómo demonios lo iba a notar si lo único que veía era a Kagami jugar cuando iba a los partidos de Seirin? La pregunta se quedó rondando por su mente toda la noche hasta que decidió que le preguntaría a Satsuki el día siguiente.

━━━━━.━━━━━  
━━━.━━━

Realmente debía importarle el as de Seirin pues al día siguiente, e inmediatamente después de levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue ir a encontrarse con la de cabellos color clavel para hacerle su pregunta de vida o muerte: ¿Cuantas personas hay que son más altas que Kagami?

La chica estaba tentada a darle los datos -con él incluido- para que se diera cuenta de los hechos, pero siendo como es el moreno, ella supuso, nunca lo descubriría; terminó por dar un suspiro de resignación.

–¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Dai-chan?–Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

–El Bakagami me dijo el otro día que la persona que le gustaba era más alto que él, pero no me dijo quién.–Se quejó el jugador.

"Eres tu quién le gusta, Aomine-kun" fue lo que respondió ella sin contemplaciones, totalmente seria, sin embargo él simplemente contestó que "no", haciendo de lado su frase, pensando... _¿Por qué debería ser él?_

Está bien que fuera atractivo y todo, pero siempre se la pasaba peleando con Kagami, ¿por qué le gustaría? El otro chico parecía gustarle otro tipo de personas, sorprendemente elegantes, como Akashi y Midorima; si esos dos no estuvieran descartados por su altura, seguramente ya estaría pensando en ellos como posible opción. Suspiró, de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho se hizo presente.

━━━━.━━━━  
━━.━━

Un par de días después, se enteró que tendría entrenamiento con Seirin y esos siempre eran los únicos entrenamientos en los cuales siempre decidía no faltar, pues eran los únicos que le emocionaban; Seirin = Tetsu, Kagami... _Kagami_.

La verdad es que esos últimos días no había podido sacarse al pelirrojo de la mente, pensando quién sería la persona que le gustaba. Al llegar a la institución y encontrarse al tigre con uno de sus compañeros, todo amistoso y delicado con él, se dio cuenta de algo; el otro era ligeramente más alto que Kagami y lo había notado ahora que este se había erguido a su lado, _"_ ca _si ni puedes notar la diferencia de estaturas"_. Y era cierto, sino prestabas atención ambos parecían del mismo tamaño, _maldición_ , ¿por qué se encontraba tan molesto ahora? Pero ¿como podría estar feliz? Si el diez de Seirin simplemente se dejaba tocar por el otro y reía bobamente con ese sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas, se vería adorable si ese sonrojo estuviera dedicado a él, espera...

 _¿Qué?_

¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡A él no le gustaban los hombres como Kagami que eran de su misma complexión física! ¡A él le gustaban las mujeres con pechos enormes y voces provocativas, no los hombres! ¡No le gustaban los hom-

–¡Kiyoshi-senpai!–Escuchó y _vió_ al pelirrojo hacerle un puchero a ese "senpai" suyo mientras se sonrojaba, este simplemente riendo y observando hacia donde él estaba. _¿Huh? ¿Ese quería pelea?_

El, recién identificado como Kiyoshi, se acercó al oído de Kagami, susurrándole algo que le hizo sonrojar aún más y girar la cabeza; después de ello el mayor simplemente comenzó a reír y alzó la mano dispuesto a acariciar la cabeza del más bajo. Casi de forma inconsciente el de cabellos zafiro lanzó una pelota hacia el brazo del castaño; al final, por su puesto, y maldiciendo su propia impulsividad, terminó por disculparse con él.

Después de aquello el partido estuvo reñido, Aomine estaba molesto y desconcentrado al ver al pívot de Seirin jugar alegremente, por culpa de él no pudo llevar a cabo varias de sus jugadas y no es porque este le frenara -para nada, y eso era lo que más le molestaba-, sino el hecho de que recordaba siempre a Kagami y hacía que fallara en los momentos críticos.

Al final el partido terminó en empate, un 80-80; con un Aomine bastante molesto con sus pensamientos y un Kagami todo _cariñosito_ -a los ojos del moreno- con su senpai.

No soportó más. Caminó hasta el pelirrojo y lo haló del brazo, alejándolo de su senpai y llevándolo hasta los vestidores, en dónde lo empujó contra los casilleros y le comenzó a gritar; el otro, después de salir de su shock comenzó a hablar también, gritando cosas como "¡¿podrías dejarme hablar con senpai dos jodidos minutos?!" y demás asuntos de ese índole. En un momento la conversación dio un giro y el moreno comenzó a mencionar lo cariñoso que era con él, con Tatsuya y con otras personas.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?! ¿Eh?–Le gritó, ya molesto.–¡Soy mejor que él incluso en el basketball!

–¡Estúpido! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!–Kagami parpadeó de pronto... Espera, Aomine estaba...

 _¿Acaso estaba...? ¿En serio?_

Tan sólo pensar en eso lo hizo estremecer, haciendo que dejara de gritar de pronto; el moreno, al no escuchar más reclamos de parte de Kagami y de repente verlo tan callado y pensativo pensó que se había enojado -esta vez de verdad- y se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo por idiota.

–Kaga-...

–Aomine...–Le interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de que pudiera siquiera decir palabra.–Acaso estás... _¿Celoso?_

El de ojos zafiro gruñó, ¿celoso? ¿él? Ya quisiera; pero es que... Maldito Rey sin coronar, le ponía de nervios, sobretodo verlo con Kagami, tan cercanos tan... _Íntimos_. La sangre le hirvió y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y qué si fuera así?–Espetó.–No me puedes decir nada, Bakagami... Y yo tampoco nada a tí, así que vete con él, que tanto te gusta.–Él quería detenerse, pero de su boca salían puras estupideces incontenibles, no lo soportaba, Kagami tampoco pues empezó a fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

–¡Idiota, el que me gusta eres tú!

Silencio.

El más alto intentaba procesar la información que acababa de ser obtenida y en ese momento, inevitablemente, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Primera, el idiota de Kagami se veía tierno con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo; segunda estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de ese idiota, pero no lo sabía. En ese momento chasqueó los dedos, dándose cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado del joven de Seirin desde mucho antes pero nunca lo quiso admitir; por eso era que se enojaba al ver a Kagami con otras personas -exceptuando a Kuroko-, por eso era que intentaba monopolizar los días del chico, era por eso por lo que siempre que se le quedaba viendo pensaba cosas raras como "se ve bien hoy" y notaba pequeños detalles como cuando el tigre se peinaba o ponía colonia; pero es que Aomine era tan idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de su realidad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo negándose sus sentimientos, pero ya no lo haría y como él era hombre de pocas palabras, simplemente se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, empujándolo contra los casilleros y le plantó un agresivo beso en los labios. El pelirrojo correspondió casi instantáneamente, pues en ese momento que el de hebras azules se había quedado callado se temió lo peor y comenzó a pensar que el otro lo golpearía o algo; nunca se esperó eso, pero no era como si le desagradara.

El de piel acanelada posó una mano en la nuca del otro y la otra en su cintura, profundizando el beso muchísimo más, volviéndose menos agresivo y más pasional. El mundo desapareció para ellos, tanto así, que no se dieron cuenta cuando cuatro personas entraron a los vestidores, dos chicas bastante animadas, un chico feliz y otro escéptico con lo que veía; pero es que esos dos estaban comiéndose las bocas literalmente, no tenían pudor ni nada.

–Veo que alguien quiere morir.–Gruñó un molesto capitán de Seirin al notar a ambos ases de sus respectivos equipos "hacer las pases" de una forma ligeramente diferente a la usual. Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero no dijeron más; Kiyoshi simplemente le sonrió a Kagami.

–Te lo dije, ¿o no, Kagami?–El castaño simplemente rió al sentir la mirada fría del de Too. El pelirrojo simplemente le sonrió y asintió.

–Gracias, senpai...–El tigre rió levemente al notar el rostro de molestia del joven frente a él y pasó un dedo por su nariz y le sonrió.

Luego de una pequeña charla, las chicas decidieron que dejarían que sus jugadores se las arreglaran en cinco minutos antes de volver a la cancha; dejándolos solos.

El ambiente de pronto se tornó un poco incómodo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía que debían qué hacer.

–¿Y entonces?...–El primero en romper el silencio fue el as de Too.

–¿Y entonces qué?–Cuestionó el ligeramente más bajo, confundido.

–¿Qué te dijo ese senpai?–Receloso, Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo, abrazándolo de la cintura para colocar su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Kagami no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita; amaba los celos del moreno, para alguien que parecía no mostrar interés en nada que no fuera basket, era muy celoso.

–Me dijo que "el amor entre iguales no es diferente", yo creo que tiene razón.–Admitió, aún sonriendo. Aomine frunció más el ceño.

–¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?–Gruñó el moreno.

–Quién sabe.–Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.–Averígualo tú mismo, Ahomine.

Kagami comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el gimnasio, para terminar de despedirse de sus compañeros -y del equipo contrario- que seguramente estarían a punto de dirigirse a sus casas; Aomine comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

–¡Oi, a quién llamas Ahomine, tú-!

–Daiki.–Esa interrupción y la forma en la que lo llamó por su nombre casi hacen al chico de ojos azules flaquear.– _Do you wanna be my boyfriend?_

Por un momento se quedó quieto en su lugar, tratando de descifrar el significado de la frase -aunque por la forma tan enigmática en la que el otro lo dijo, no le costó mucho averiguarlo-, ¿por qué Kagami tenía que ser tan... _genial_? ¡Lo sacaba de quicio? Aún así, sólo tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta...

 _"Yes."_

━━━━━.━━━━━

━━━.━━━

* * *

 **Y aquí es dónde pongo mis miles de disculpas del porqué no pude escribir y eso. u u**

 **Lamento haberlas dejado solas, como recompensa subiré algunos drabbles en este día, total que ideas no me faltan(?).**

 **Aunque les voy a dejar un pequeño anuncio aquí: Ya que pronto es el Hikari Month (Aokaga) y yo estoy apuntada... Es probable que haya varios días en que no suba drabbles o así, lo siento de antemano por eso. u v u**

 **En fin... Lo siento por tener que disculparme, pero así es la vida(?).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, pidan parejas y eso... ¡Nos leemos luego! -Corazón-.**


	6. Voz de sirena

**Ok, so. Esta semana al fin terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer pero, como les digo, tengo que hacer el fic para el Hikaru Month y del cumpleaños de Kagami (el cuál no sé si subirlo directamente aquí o dedicarle un espacio especial). Pero no teman, sí les traeré cositas tiernas por aquí(?).**

 **Está vez es otro Gom x Kagami para alegrar sus almas. -Corazón-.**

 **Debo admitir que para este fic me inspiré de una conversación extraña con unos amigos geeks(?) y pues... De alguna forma se me ocurrió relacionarlo con ellos. Debo también confesar que este tipo de escritura es un poco diferente a la usual porque... No sé, quise intentar este estilo de escritura (aunque ustedes no noten diferencias, yo sí. e0e(?))**

 **Adv: Intento patético de fluff, mi escritura, fail -mucho fail-, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Ezha kozha noh ez mhía(?).**

* * *

Todo había comenzado con un comentario estúpido por parte de Kise, algo parecido a "Si fueran una criatura mitológica, ¿qué criatura serían?"; los comentarios de parte de la Generación Milagrosa, por su puesto, no se hicieron esperar, por lo que todos los jóvenes se encontraban ahí decidiendo que criatura serían de ser posible. A pesar de parecer serios y monocordes eran bastante infantiles y eso, Kagami Taiga, actual pareja de los seis chicos, lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Yo empiezo!—Inició el alegre rubio dueño de la idea.—Yo creo que me gustaría ser un elfo~.

—¿Por qué un elfo, Kise-kun?—Cuestionó el más bajito de todos, Kuroko; como siempre, haciendo gala de su misdirección, asustando de paso a varios de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Maldición, Tetsu, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!—Gruñó el moreno levantándose de golpe del sillón en el cual, segundos atrás, se encontraba sentado.

Kuroko, ignorándole olímpicamente, procedió.

—¡Pues fácil!... Porque los elfos son representados como criaturas sumamente bellas en diferentes mitologías~.—Aclaró el animado rubio, recibiendo un abucheo coral de parte de sus excompañeros y un coscorrón de parte del joven de hebras azul marino.—¡Que malos son!—Se quejó con un falso lloriqueo.

—¿Y tú, Aomine-kun? ¿Qué criatura mitológica serías?—Preguntó inánime el de cabello celeste.

—Sencillo, yo sería un hombre lobo.—Respondió con simplicidad.

Toda la gente presente se le quedó viendo, ciertamente le quedaba, los hombres lobo eran fieros y temperamentales; justamente como la personalidad de su amigo.

—¿Por qué un hombre lobo, Daiki?—Cuestionó el más bajo de los pelirrojos, que se encontraba sentado justo al frente del cuestionado.

El chico respondió un simple "porque sí" y continuaron con la ronda de preguntas, al fin y al cabo ni el mismo Akashi Seijuro lograría sacarle a Aomine la respuesta deseada, después de todo el chico era un rebelde.

—¿Y tú, Akashi, qué serías?—Preguntó de repente un joven de ojos esmeralda adornados con lentes de mica gruesa color negro.

—Sencillo, Shintaro.—Respondió el pelirrojo con gracia mientras lanzaba una mirada enigmática a sus compañeros -y pareja- presentes.—Sería un vampiro.

—¿Por qué un vampiro, Aka-chin?—Preguntó el joven que hasta el momento se había conservado en silencio, mientras comía una bolsa de papitas, sólo escuchándose el sonido de estas al crujir entre sus dientes.

—Me agrada la idea de tener el poder sobre diferentes especies.—Respondió el otro con simpleza mientras alzaba los hombros, como restándole importancia.

—Eeeh... Bien... ¿Y tú, Murasakibaracchi?—Recuperándose del repentino descoloco, el rubio hizo su pregunta al gigante de cabellos violeta.

El de ojos violeta se quedó viendo al rubio con una expresión confundida; no, más bien, con una expresión que decía "no tengo idea de que mierda me estás hablando", lo cual significaba que no le había puesto atención. Antes de que el rubio hiciera un mohín, pataleta o berrinche, el joven de cabello rubí se dirigió al más alto del grupo y comento:—Yo creo que Atsushi bien podría ser un cambiaformas; ¿no les parecería un oso, como lo correcto?

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a darle la contraria. Seguido de aquello, continuaron con Midorima.

—¿Yo?—El chico de cabello esmeralda se acomodó los lentes.—Yo creo que sería alguien de importancia como ser participante de la mitología, probablemente sería un mago o un vidente.

—Interesante elección, Shintaro.—Comentó con gracia el heterocromático, haciendo cierta burla a su compañero que frunció un poco el ceño. Inmediatamente después de eso dirigió su mirada al joven de cabello celeste del cual, la mayoría, se habían olvidado que se encontraba ahí.—¿Qué hay de ti, Tetsuya?

El nombrado se sentó entonces en el mueble, justo al lado del rubio, y se quedó mirando al techo mientras pensaba.

—¡Yo creo que Kurokocchi sería un duende o un fantasma!—Cuando los jóvenes le preguntaron a Kise el porqué este les explicó que por su habilidad de desaparecer incluso frente a la vista de todos.

—Hmm... Eso creo, ¿y Kagami-kun?—¿Él qué sería? Se preguntó.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia el más alto de los pelirrojos, quién se encontraba despreocupadamente comiendo una bolsa de papitas -que le había compartido el gigante de cabellos violeta-. De repente a Tetsuya le vino una idea a la cabeza y la dijo en voz alta.

—Yo creo que Kagami-kun sería un ángel...—Mencionó en voz baja el joven fantasma, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él, dándole la razón.

De repente el joven rubio, Ryouta, soltó una risita y negó levemente con la cabeza, logrando redirigir las miradas hacia él. Es cierto que Kagami le parecía un ángel, un lindo y hermoso ángel, pero sentía que el chico podría ser mucho más que sólo eso, y lo hizo saber:—Yo creo que Kagamicchi podría ser una sirena.

¿O era tritón? ¡Bueno! Ya saben, esas cosas mitad humano mitad pez.

 _¿Qué? Kise, ¿tienes el cerebro bien?_ Sí, por eso lo decía.

—No me refiero a _The Little Mermaid_ , si eso están pensando...—Aclaró.—Sólo piénsenlo: le gusta el océano más que a alguien de aquí, es precioso y su _voz_ cuando canta... Es más que hermosa—Comentó embelesado, haciendo que un leve tinte rojo surcara tímidamente las mejillas del chico ligeramente más alto.

El pelirrojo se estaba quejando silenciosamente, todos lo sabían, pues -según él- no le gustaba que le halagaran, ni porque fueran sus parejas. Sabían que el joven era sencillo -y hasta tímido-, pero estaban muy enamorados de él.

En un comentario tonto Aomine hizo presente que a él no le importaría incluso si Kagami fuera una sirena de verdad y lo que en realidad estuviera haciendo fuera tratar de embaucarlos para hundirlos bajo el mar, que el seguiría al chico dónde fuera. Los demás tontos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—Están obsesionados conmigo...—El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz con las mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza, los tontos de sus chicos no sabían cuando callar.—Son unos idiotas... No es como si les fuera a hacer algo realmente...

Y es que sí, sus chicos eran idiotas; pero eran sus idiotas y así los amaba.

* * *

 **No sé, así acabó(?) pero por alguna razón no me agradó demasiado -lo sentí fail-, aunque espero que a ustedes sí. (Para la próxima no intentaré otros estilos de escritura, el mío me acomoda bien, lol)**

 **Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica o cualquier error que haya tenido en la redacción, si los encuentran háganme lo saber y yo los corregiré. uvu**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguir este fic, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que pueden pedirme las parejas que gusten (siempre y cuando sea con Kagami e0e (?)).**

 **¡Nos leemos luego! :P**


	7. Película

**Bien, pues este es el pedido de nanamikanon-san** **que he tenido eternamente en espera ya que no sabía que escribir y pues... La verdad viendo unas imágenes me encontré con una AkaKagaMayu/MayuKagaAka en la que los tres salen viendo como... No sé, una película de terror, ¿se podría decir? Y pues me inspiré de ello.**

 **Espero les guste y no sea fail, como el anterior, lol.**

 **Adv: Kagami siendo lindo, un Akashi celoso, algo de fluff, OoC (creo).**

 **Disclaimer: Si fuera mío, sería genial... Pero no lo es. *sigh***

 **Aclaraciones: ¿Supongo que es Kagami en Rakuzan?**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el fic:**

* * *

Hace dos meses que las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes entre su inusual relación con el tigre. Hace tan sólo tres meses que eran un simple y extraño trío de amigos, pues, aunque Mayuzumi y Akashi no congeniaban realmente, comenzaron a llevarse porque Kagami se lo pidió a ambos; pero hace poco más de dos meses que los chicos se habían declarado al mismo tiempo a Kagami y, puesto que este les había explicado que le era imposible querer sólo a uno de ellos, ahora se encontraban unidos en una especie de relación poli-amorosa con el más alto.

Ese día los tres se encontraban en el departamento del tigre comiendo y viendo películas, ¿y que mejor opción en una noche lluviosa como esa? Decidieron ver una película de terror.

Los mayores fingían que no se daban cuenta de como el más alto de los tres temblaba conforme un susto aparecía en pantalla, también fingían que no notaban lo fuerte que apretaba su cojín y Akashi, en especial, fingía que no estaba celoso del muchacho de cabellos platinados al tener más cerca a Taiga que él; en serio, trataba, pero no podía evitar molestarse. El joven de cabellos rubí pasó lentamente su mano encima de la mano de su novio, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por el repentino contacto y posteriormente le cogiera la mano con fuerza por el miedo.

–Taiga...–El emperador dejó salir una risita.–Si me aprietas tanto la mano me dejarás sin circulación.

Y no mentía, pues conocía bien la fuerza de su pareja, quién se disculpó y aflojó un poco el agarre.

Un susto volvió a aparecer en pantalla, esta vez era innecesariamente ruidoso, por lo que el mayor de los tres, no acostumbrado a los sonidos fuertes, gruñó con molestia, comenzando a abrazar a Kagami un poco más fuerte, observando cada una de sus reacciones.

 _'Ah, es tan lindo'_ Se encontró a sí mismo pensando justo aquello, queriendo abrazar al chico con incluso más fuerza de la utilizada.

De pronto, de afuera se escuchó el estruendoso rugido de un rayo que, al parecer, caía cerca del edificio. Kagami no pudo evitar saltar de su asiento y dejar salir un "¡Senpai!" distorsionado por sus labios; Mayuzumi vio su chance frente a él y lo tomó, comenzando a abrazar a su novio con más fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos, incluso.

–Tranquilo...–Murmuró suavemente. Volteó a ver al capitán de Rakuzan, quién volvía a fruncir el ceño.

–Taiga, ¿sabes que si la película te asusta la podemos quitar, cierto?–Aclaró el de menor estatura entre ambos pelirrojos, acercando su rostro al de su amante.

Viendo como este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas de vergüenza, teniendo los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas -producto del miedo que le embargaba en ese momento- y con el cuerpo temblando, no pudo resistir en tomar una de las manos del bronceado y besarla; suavemente, dulcemente, esperando alejar su miedo de él, aunque fuese tan sólo un momento.

Esto sólo logró hacer que el chico terminara escondiendo la cara entre su cojín por la pena. Acto seguido, la luz fue cortada en el departamento, un gimoteo fue escuchado mientras ambos sentían como Kagami comenzaba a encogerse en su asiento.

Mayuzumi optó por tomar su teléfono móvil y encender el flash para tener, como mínimo, algo que los iluminase.

–¿Se-Será por la tormenta?–Se escuchó débilmente la quebrada voz del tigre. Ahora sus dos amantes se sentían realmente arrepentidos, no debieron haber elegido una película de terror sabiendo lo miedoso que era su novio, y lo expresaron.

Pero Kagami Taiga no era ningún miedoso y se los iba a demostrar, sino es que antes se escuchaba otro trueno y este terminaba encogiéndose todavía más en su lugar, de ser posible. Ahora sí sentía la cara roja a más no poder, sin embargo todavía no entendía porqué los chicos no se burlaban de él.

Pues era obvio que no se burlaban porque lo amaban y porque les parecía tierno que el chico se comportara tan tierno cuando tenía miedo, por supuesto; pero para Taiga no era lo suficientemente obvio.

Chihiro volvió a recorrer su mano por la cabellera del menor, acariciando de paso su mejilla y su cuello, causándole escalofríos al chico, diciéndole que todo estaba bien; Seijuro, no queriendo quedarse atrás, lo tomó del mentón y plantó un suave beso en sus labios para que el joven se distrajera un poco, al menos.

Al poco tiempo, la electricidad regresó, encendiéndose todo de golpe; sin embargo ellos decidieron apagar el televisor y se dedicaron a dejar besos en toda la cara y cuello del tigre, poniéndose de acuerdo entre ambos desde que comenzó la relación. La habitación, antes silenciosa, ahora era llenada por los suspiros, jadeos y la respiración agitada de su hermoso chico. Al terminar su cálida -o más bien c _aliente_ \- sesión de besos, volvieron a sentarse en el sillón. El más alto de los tres se levantó inmediatamente, dirigiéndole a sus parejas una mirada entre avergonzada, excitada y temerosa; los otros dos lo observaron expectantes.

–Duerman conmigo, por... por favor.–Pidió, estando su rostro igual de rojo que su cabello.

Ellos lo sabían: su tigre ya no estaba asustado.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas cómplices entre ellos. ¿Cómo podrían siquiera pensar en negarle algo así cuando se los pedía tan amablemente?

* * *

 **Bien, debo admitir que este capítulo salió más corto de lo esperado pero... Entiéndanme, es la primera vez que escribo esta pareja, lol.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido mi intención con este drabble(?) y que les haya gustado. También espero que dejen reviews, etc etc etc.**

 **Reitero lo del Hikari Month(?) (ya, lo siento por joder tanto, pero es que luego recibo comentarios indeseados o eso, lo siento).**

 **Btw, como comentario me gustaría dejarles una pequeña preguntita: ¿Les gusta mi forma de escritura? ¿Creen que debería cambiar algo de esta? ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **También acepto sugerencia de parejas, ¡anímense! Pueden pedir incluso a Kagami de seme, de gato, de perro, de pato(?), como mujer y lo que ustedes quieran ¡Mientras sea Kagami con alguien yo escribiré lo que sea! -Corazón-.**

 **Las amo, cháu~. Hehe~.**


	8. Ahora y siempre

**-Da saltitos-. HOLIIII, OMG, CUANTO TIEMPO -Es ignorada-.** **(｡'▽'｡) No me importa porque soy feliz(?).**

 **Pueeees, esto originalmente era para el día del MuraKaga, sin embargoooo... No lo pude subir -llora-. Pero hoy lo traigo para ustedes, pa' que disfruten y le den alegría a su cuerpo, que su cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa' buena'.** **~(-◎ω◎)** **(?)**

 **As you already know, amo al Gigante de Yosen, simplemente, sobretodo si está de pareja con Kagami Taiga, alias hermosas piernas(?). -Corazón-.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg, fluff, GOM(?), etc.**

 **Disclaimer: No es mío, pero quisiera.** **(｡•́︿•̀｡)**

* * *

Kagami sujetó al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul en sus brazos y descubrió la cabeza de la diminuta criatura con sumo cuidado. Sonrió de pura alegría observando la hermosa cara de su bebé; era pequeñito, tenía ojos grandes y adormilados como los de su padre, sus mejillas eran regordetas y sonrosadas, su piel era suavecita -típico d eun bebé- y se estaba chupando su manita con fervor. Mientras más lo observaba más lo amaba, pero lo que más le encantó ver al pelirrojo fueron los pocos mechones de cabello que el niño poseía, los cuales eran de un tono violeta-rojo, los cuales mostraban en todo su esplendor su preciosa genética.

Cuidadosamente tocó su pequeña y respingada nariz para posteriormente pasar sus dedos por los mofletes del recién nacido; sintió como si su pecho se contrajera cuando su bebé bostezó y pudo ver su rosada y pequeña boquita sin dientes, obviando así la poca edad que el niño tenía.

–Hola, mi niño...–Era increíble como el pelirrojo lograba suavizar tanto su voz al punto de sonar como un susurro para hablarle al bebé. Comenzó a acariciarle la barriguita y continuó hablándole al pequeño.–Eres muy pequeño y bonito, ¿sabes? Ya me estaba poniendo ansioso por ver tu carita, tus manitas, tu cuerpecito... Y por fin te puedo ver.–Cuando pasó su mano para tocar la de su bebé y este le apretó el dedo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir como las lágrimas que había tratado de contener desde el principio se desbordaban de sus ojos. Sonrió y se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, esos últimos nueve meses de locuras y cambios hormonales por fin habían valido la pena.

Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; era su pareja, Murasakibara Atsushi. Si en el pasado les hubieran dicho que se volverían pareja y que tendrían un hermoso niño juntos probablemente ninguno de los dos le hubiera creído al pobre ingenuo que les hubiera revelado eso; sin embargo, ahora así estaban, ambos embelesados por la ternura del bebé, aunque el gigante mucho más por la hermosa sonrisa de júbilo de su tigre, ya que no podía evitar llenarse de gozo él también cada que veía a su pareja feliz; y ver a su bebé, en brazos del pelirrojo, sólo lograba que no pudiera contener más las lágrimas.

El más bajo le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara a su bebé -el cuál ya se encontraba dormido como el angelito que era- y le pidió que lo sostuviera en brazos, el simple pensamiento de sostener a la pequeña criatura en sus toscas manos hizo alertar al de hebras violeta, negándose de inmediato; sin embargo el pelirrojo era insistente, pues no paraba de pedirle lo mismo una y otra vez.

–Pero... Ta-Tai-chin... Ka-chin es muy pequeño...–El bebé era en realidad, bastante grande para un niño de un día de nacido, pero considerando quienes eran sus padres tampoco es que se viera realmente grande a su lado.–¿Qué... Qué tal si lo lastimo?–Dijo con temor.

–Vamos, Atsu, no seas así... Es tu hijo, no lo vas a lastimar.–Le contestó el tigre con una sonrisa divertida; y antes de que el más alto pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo ya estaba colocando al bebé en sus brazos.

Murasakibara se quedó rígido y miró al bulto y a Kagami alternativamente; Taiga se rió al pensar lo gracioso que se veía el pequeño ataque de pánico que le estaba dando a su pareja, sin embargo se acercó y le dio un beso mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que no lo iba a lastimar. El joven de cabellos violáceos abrió los ojos más que nunca al notar que su pequeño bulto abría los ojos, despertándose y bostezando para posteriormente hacer un gesto que parecía una pequeña sonrisita.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Su vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía un hermoso esposo, un trabajo en lo que más le gustaba, amigos geniales y ahora un pequeño heredero; estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida y ahora Taiga y Kaoru lo acompañaban. Dejó al bebé con su esposo con una sonrisa embelesada en su rostro.

Justo cuando comenzaba a secarse los bordes de los ojos, la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron; entre ellas el ex-Seirin, la Generación de los Milagros, Himuro y Kuroko; todos para poder apreciar a su hermoso retoño. Él decidió darles la espalda para poder disimular las lagrimitas en sus ojos; una vez calmado volvió a ver su familia siendo rodeada por todos.

Por un lado podía ver a Himuro emocionado con la idea de ser "tío", a Kuroko sonriendo tiernamente mientras veía a Taiga con el bebé, a Akashi felicitándolo, a Kise, a Midorima, ¡incluso Aomine! Todos ellos lo miraban con un infinito amor, como él le tenía a su tigre. Era infantil más no estúpido, sabía que sus compañeros también solían albergar sentimientos fuertes por su esposo, sin embargo se les veía felices con sus actuales parejas; además, al final había sido él mismo el que había ganado el corazón de su pelirrojo.

Para ahora y para siempre.

* * *

 **Ok, esto quedó más fluffy de lo que tenía planeado, pero me encantó, espero que a ustedes también les guste. -Corazón-.**

 **¡Amo esta pareja con toda mi alma! Además... Quería escribir algo de M-preg por primera vez en mi vida, espero que haya salido bien.**

 **Como siempre ya saben, pueden hacer pedidos o decirme si tengo errores ortográficos, yo aceptaré todas las sugerencias que me den etc.**

 **Si es que no llego a subir caps de forma constante es la escuela lo que me retiene, looool.**

 **Ya saben que los amo y que siempre lo haré. UwUr**

 **Por cierto, Kaoru Murasakibara-Kagami es un OC mío, quizá algún día lo dibuje y escriba tooooooooooooda la historia de la boda y luna de miel de Taiga y Atsushi, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **¡Los amo, byebye bi!**


	9. Camelias (Confesión)

**Esta vez escribo el doble para compensar que no había escrito, este es un MidoKaga que haru-san me había pedido hace un tiempo (pero como no sabía que escribir lo dejé hasta ahora); haru no bara es una de mis escritoras favoritas, está aquí en FF y en Amor Yaoi por si alguno no la conoce, les recomiendo mucho sus fics pues a mí, en lo personal, me encantan. uwu**

 **¡Haru-san, espero que te guste este pequeño escrito, va con todo mi amor al MidoKaga! ٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶**

 **Adv: Fluff, Takao(?), fail (so much fail), mi escritura (lol)**

 **Disclaimer: Les dejo un gato, porque ese sí es mío.** **₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎◞ ̑̑ෆ⃛**

* * *

Era un día soleado, la tranquilidad era tal que a nadie le daban ganas de hacer nada en esa tarde, salvo a Kagami Taiga quien, insistentemente había decidido salir a calentar un poco en la cancha más cercana.

Sin esperárselo, al llegar frente al lugar, se encontró con una brillante cabellera verde, acompañada por otra de color azabache, ambas paradas al lado de lo que parecía ser una carreta. Sin darle mucha importancia, se acercó al lugar y saludó a los dos chicos de Shuutoku de una forma extraña, pues todavía se preguntaba... ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí si Shuutoku estaba bastante alejado del lugar? Mientras echaba una pequeña charla, se percató de que Takao no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, además de que Midorima no olía igual que normalmente, y no es que Kagami fuera un perro o algo parecido pero, ¿acaso era eso... colonia?

También hubo más cosas de las que se percató; el megane tenía rato escondiendo su mano izquierda y se encontraba muy nervioso, cosa que le causaba más risas al chico azabache pero... ¿Por qué?

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la cancha, el joven de hebras verdosas le haló del brazo, haciendo que volteara inmediatamente sólo para encontrarse con el rostro completamente rojo de Midorima, tan rojo como las _camelias_ que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Inmediatamente él se sonrojó también, pero... ¿qué?

–Ee-Eh... Verás, Kagami, yo... Desde hace un tiempo he... Eh.–El seis de Shuutoku fruncía el ceño como si las palabras que intentase decir no pudieran ser procesadas por su cerebro, para su sorpresa -y vergüenza- el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña y angelical risa para los oídos del más alto.

– _"Me gustas_ "Es todo lo que debes decir, Midorima.–Contestó con una risita mientras miraba las flores.–¿Son para mí?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! S-Sí, son el lucky item de Leo...–El de ojos esmeralda se golpeó mentalmente, ¡¿por qué estaba siendo tan patético ahora?!–¡Espera!, ¡¿Cómo supist...?!

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita y volvió la mirada hacia Takao quién se encontraba atacado de risa, fue entonces cuando Midorima fulminó con la mirada al azabache mientras este comenzaba a dar excusas inentendibles y, posiblemente, poco creíbles.

Kagami aceptó las flores mientras abrazaba a un escéptico Shintarou, escuchando el "aww" que hacía el halcón mientras los veía.

–Ka... Kagami.–Correspondiendo al abrazo y sin verlo a los ojos, el joven de lentes habló:–... ¿qui... n... o...?

El nombrado se separó un poco para poder verle fijamente con cada de duda. ¿Qué?

–Dije que si... ¿quieres... r... vio...?–Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el inentendible murmullo de Midorima.

–¡Habla bien que no te entiendo!–Y entonces explotó, pues como todos sabemos el de Seirin no era la persona más paciente del mundo.

Y el megane lo hizo igual:–¡Que si quieres ser mi novio!

Entonces fue el turno de Kagami de sonrojarse por completo, se lo esperaba, pero era más vergonzoso de lo que pensó que sería.

Ahí estaban, dos chicos de preparatoria, ambos igual de rojos que las camelias en la mano del tigre, parados frente a una cancha de básquetbol, uno sosteniendo un ramo de camelias rojas y el otro jugando nervioso con sus dedos y su pequeño amigo de ojos grises casi tirado en el suelo a causa del ataque de risa que le estaba dando; no era la clase de escena que se ve todos los días.

–Y... ¿Qu-Qué dices?–El chico de lentes trató de hacerse el frío mientras se acomodaba los lentes, sin embargo falló completamente su misión, pues presentaba un ligero sonrojo y claramente había tartamudeado de la vergüenza que tenía. Eso si no contamos que le temblaban las manos y se sentía a punto del desmayo.

Mientras tanto, Takao simplemente observaba alternativamente a sus dos amigos; esperando, él también, una respuesta.

Kagami desvió la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y en un tierno puchero de niño pequeño murmuró un:–No se puede evitar, después de todo tomaste las molestias de venir hasta acá...

Y entonces, le sonrió, deslumbrando por un segundo a Midorima; a quién se le contagió la sonrisa del tigre y de un momento a otro los dos tontos se pusieron a reír, pensando en la vergüenza que habían pasado por algo que se resolvía con un simple "me gustas".

Ese día, Takao consiguió una nueva foto con la cual chantajear a su tsundere amigo.

* * *

 **Bien, para quién no entienda el fic... En el idioma de las flores la camelia dice "Te querré siempre" y la camelia roja representa "respeto o admiración" y pues al leer eso yo me quedé como de "¡Oye! ¡Es perfecto para un MidoKaga!" y ya que siempre he estado tanto en eso del lenguaje floral decidí agregarlo a este pequeño drabble. Proximamente haré un AoKaga más extenso también basado en eso (y posiblemente con lemmon. 7u7r) para su deleite(?).**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos luego! :3**

 **PD: Ya saben, me pueden dar sugerencias de las parejas que se les ocurran, etc.**


	10. Su Garry

**✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ ¡Yay! ¡Feliz casi-inicio de semana a todos! -Le pegan(?)-. Meh, de todos modos les traigo un pequeño drabble HimuKaga que se me ocurrió mientras veía imágenes por internet...**

 **Bueno, primero que nada les quiero decir que tengo una súper obsesión con los RPG's de 8BIT; así es, los amodoro. -Corazón-. Y pues como toda buena fan de RPG's amo Ib (y Mermaid Swamp y Kirisame, pero esa es otra historia... Y en todo caso quedaría mejor el MitoKoga para la segunda, just saying...(?)) y pues, ¿para qué mentir? Garry es mi súper crush y me di cuenta de su parecido con Himuro al encontrar dos imágenes de ellos juntos en mi celular (I'm no kidding, estaba viendo una imagen de Himuro y pasé la página y estaba la foto de Garry y me quedé de "OMFG, SE PARECEN DEMASIADO" entonces pensé en los personajes de IB y estaba de... "Ib sería ShoTaiga, Garry sería Himuro y Mary... ¿Kise?" pero después me puse a pensar otras tonterías distintas y ¡se me ocurrió esto! ＼＼\ ٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و /／／**

 **En fiiiin... Entonces este fic es como un Himuro x ShoTaiga (digamos que Tatsuya tiene como 15-16 y Taiga 10, ¿vale? uwu) -Corazón-. ⊂((≧⊥≦))⊃ Y aunque no trata en sí de Ib... Hay una mención del juego, hahaha. Para quién no lo conoce o no lo haya jugado... Lo recomiendo muuuuuuuuuucho.**

 **Also! Alexandra es madre biológica de Himuro y madre adoptiva de Taiga en este fic (sin embargo eso no hace que ella no acepte que sus hijos sean gays for each other(?), digamos que su relación es más... La tía genial con los sobrinitos gays(?))... Shit happens, right?**

 **Advertencias: Es gay (muy gay), ¿incesto? (ustedes juzguen, para mí no lo es, lol), SHOTA (si no lo soportas, get out).**

 **Disclaimer: Ni KNB ni IB me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Summary: Taiga y su hermano mayor Himuro deciden ponerse a hablar de los juegos del menor y su crush "Garry" del RPG Ib después de que este obtuviera el final malo en el juego.**

 **¡Sin más preámbulo, comenzamos!**

* * *

El pequeño Taiga había bajado de su habitación con unas enormes lágrimas escurriéndole de los ojos y su hermano, Tatsuya, no pudo más que imaginarse lo peor y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo del niño para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

–... ¿Nii-san?... ¿Qu-Qué haces?–Preguntó el niño secándose el rostro con sus manitas; sintiendo cosquillas cada que su hermano le tocaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo tales como sus piernas, su estómago o su cuello.

–¿Qué pasó Taiga? ¿Por qué llorabas?–Preguntó el joven pelinegro a su hermanito adoptivo al darse cuenta de que el niño no tenía ninguna herida visible.

–¡Mary mató a Garry!... Quiero decir, el juego dice que está dormido... ¡Pero yo sé que Garry murió!–Contestó el niño mientras volvía a hipar.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió; en el juego que había estado jugando Taiga desde hace un rato ya, un personaje había muerto y por eso él estaba llorando. Taiga era un niño de fácil apego y de seguro se había encariñado con el personaje, por lo que su muerte -aunque fuera una virtual- lo había lastimado, bastante.

El pelinegro optó por simplemente abrazar al niño e ir con él para ver lo que sucedía en el juego. Cuando llegaron al cuarto dónde el pequeño pelirrojo había estado jugando la última hora, el pequeño se acercó al ordenador y le pidió a Himuro que se acercara para ver al personaje; el pelinegro le siguió el juego mientras que, un poco confundido, observaba la pantalla que rezaba: "Garry está durmiendo". Sin embargo no entendía nada, ni siquiera lograba ver al personaje bien, sólo era un dibujo de 8bits...

–Ehm... ¿Y cómo se supone que es este personaje, Taiga?...–Preguntó con curiosidad, ya que no sabía mucho realmente qué clase de juegos le gustaban a su hermanito.

El niño lo miró con rostro consternado y le explicó el carácter del personaje empezando desde el principio del juego y continuó hablando sobre todos los personajes y la relación de Garry con todos ellos, incluso comenzó a hablar sobre lo que trataba el RPG y explicó muchas de las cosas que sucedían; tantas cosas que Himuro se perdió a media plática y simplemente escuchaba cuando el niño pronunciaba ciertos nombres específicos.

–... Entonces... ¿Ese tal Garry es amigo de _Eve_ y... No soporta a Mary?

–¡No es _Eve_ , es Ib! ¡Y no es "ese tal" Garry, es el _guapísimo_ Garry!–Contestó indignado el pequeño, desconcertando a su hermano mayor.

–Pero... Son 8bits, Taiga... Yo no sé cómo es Garry, no puedo saber si es "guapísimo".–Explicó el mayor aún con la expresión de desconcierto.

El niño se volteó hacia el ordenador y buscó en _Google_ imágenes referentes al RPG para mostrárselas al pelinegro y poder mostrarle de lo que hablaba.

–Mira, este muchacho... El de la gabardina es Garry.–Explicó mientras le mostraba una imagen a su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente observaba curioso la imagen.

–... Su peinado me agrada...–Comentó el pelinegro casi de forma inconsciente, mientras sonreía. Taiga seguía pasando todas las fotos y cada vez impresionaba más a su hermano con lo realistas que llegaban a ser las artistas de las imágenes. Fue cuando llegaron a una en específico que Taiga se detuvo y se puso a mirar a su hermano y luego la imagen y así sucesivamente; en el rostro de pequeño se dibujó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Himuro con todas sus fuerzas, besando de paso su mejilla tantas veces como podía, desconcertando al mayor.

–¡¿Taiga?!... ¿Qu-Qué mosco te picó ahora?–En la, normalmente pálida, piel del chico se mostró un enrojecimiento, pues su hermano no solía ser así de cariñoso siempre.

–Voy a presumirte en internet.–Contestó de pronto el niño, confundiendo todavía más al pelinegro que no entendía lo que pasaba. De pronto el niño dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su rostro y observaba sus facciones, lo que llegó a poner al mayor realmente nervioso; ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?–Tatsu... ¿Serías mi Garry?

Fue entonces cuando perdió totalmente el ritmo de la conversación, ¿de qué hablaba el pelirrojo?

–¿A qué te refieres...?–Inquirió, sosteniendo a su pequeño hermano de la cintura mientras este se encontraba sentado sobre él.

–Es que... No me había dado cuenta que ambos se parecen... Y hasta creo que eres más bonito tú...–Contestó el pelirrojo volviéndose del mismo color de su cabello; para el momento en el cual Himuro procesó sus palabras este ya se había escondido en el pecho del mayor de la vergüenza, la cuál se le contagió también a él y enrojeció de la misma forma.–... ¿Lo serías?...

El mayor no sabía que contestar, su hermanito menor -adoptivo- le estaba pidiendo que fuera su... Garry. ¿Qué se supone que aquello significaba? ¿Acaso era un término para referirse a un compañero? ¿Un mejor amigo?... ¿Pareja? Tragó saliva; su hermano era sin duda un niño exageradamente lindo, pero no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, en todo caso era un niño... No pasaba nada si decía que sí, ¿verdad?

Y fue eso lo que respondió, encantado por la carita de emoción que puso su hermanito cuando obtuvo su respuesta; después de eso se abrazaron y a Taiga no le importó haber obtenido el final malo, al fin y al cabo podría intentarlo de nuevo y allí estaría su "Garry" de verdad, al lado de él para consolarlo si perdía de nuevo.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Kagami había cumplido dieciséis años ya, sus compañeros de baloncesto le habían hecho una gran fiesta y en su casa su amado hermano Himuro y su madre adoptiva, Alexandra, le habían hecho un pastel y una hermosa comida para celebrarle. Para cuando terminaron todas sus felicitaciones, ya era tarde y Kagami optó por limpiar todo e irse a su cuarto -de ninguna manera Alexandra haría la limpieza y quería dejar a Tatsuya descansar un rato-. Antes de irse a dormir decidió revisar su ordenador una vez más, re-descubriendo las viejas fotos que se encontraban en este, fotos dónde el pelinegro, la rubia y él parecían divertirse mucho.

Kagami siguió explorando el ordenador, encontrándose cada vez con fotos más divertidas y bonitas, incluso graciosas; sin embargo los verdaderos _grandes_ recuerdos llegaron a él al encontrar una carpeta que llevaba el nombre de "Ib RPG", viniendo a su mente cuando falló el juego tantas veces que pensó que ya no era divertido y sin embargo ahí estaba su "Garry" diciéndole que no se rindiera y dándole ánimos para continuar con el juego. Al final todo había valido la pena, pues gracias a Tatsuya pudo conseguir el final "Promesa de Reunión" y se quedó dormido debido a todo el estrés que el jugar le había dado. También recordó como le había dicho a Tatsuya toda clase de cosas vergonzosas y le pidió que fuera "Su Garry"; después de eso su "madre" no dejó de molestarlos por una semana, incluso molestó a Taiga con comprarle un disfraz de Ib para que fueran como una linda pareja de cosplayers. Esa mujer era -y sigue siendo- un poco perversa, siempre había querido vestir a Taiga de cosas raras. El adolescente rió ante su propio pensamiento; definitivamente amaba a su familia, no era para nada convencional; su hermano era más su novio que su hermano, su madre era más su hermana que su madre y él simplemente era él, sin embargo todos estaban felices en esa familia tan extraña y todos los que los vieran también eran felices por ellos.

Sonrió cálidamente mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de ese RPG, todos los sustos, las risas y lágrimas, los abrazos, los consuelos y los gritos de felicidad de Alex cuando se entero que ambos "hermanos" se gustaban.

Al final, el pelinegro se convirtió en más que su Garry. Era su Tatsuya, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

 **This is what happens when I get carried away(?).**

 **JFC, se supone que no iba a ser así, iba a terminar en una linda relación de hermanos y terminó... Como lo que vieron aquí(?).**

 **Tengo que admitir que me tuve que aguantar muchas puns y bromas tontas en el proceso(?), por ejemplo cuando Himuro dijo que "el corte de Garry se veía bien" es una referencia a que tienen el cabello de la misma forma(?) quería escribirlo but... No(?). También cuando Taiga dijo "serías mi Garry", quise hacer hincapié en lo shotacon y gay que es Tatsu... PERO NO. No, este es un fic serio, en lo que cabe de mi seriedad. lol.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! En serio, me divertí tanto haciendo este capítulo en especial que me siento un poco mal de que fuera tan corto...**

 **En fin, si tengo errores ortográficos o gramaticales háganmelo saber y yo lo corregiré, ¡los amo!** ***✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧ (psst, es Kiyoshi haciendo fiesta(?))**

 **¡Byebye bi!**

 **Surlovesnarusaku: You can text me in english too if you want, as you see (or read? w/e) I can understand. :)**

 **I am very glad you like my writing! Also, I was thinking about writing in english too, but I wasn't sure-Maybe, If I get the inspiration (you know, the hamster, his wheel and everything gets to work) I can make your KiyoKaga fanfic in english! And post it aside this fic as a whole dedicated chapter.** **(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ I hope you continue reading my shitty works and stuff, I luv u! *heart***


	11. Piercing

**¡HOLA BELLAS KAGAMIFANS! ¡Estoy muuuuuuuuy feliz! ¡Tuve presentación este Miércoles y admito que salió muy bien! -Excepto una danza que salió del asco, hahahaha-. Y no sé, estoy muy feliz por otras cosas, tho(?). A parte... ¡Estoy escribiendo mi primera novela original! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ** *** Todavía no tengo el nombre realmente definido, pero la historia forma parte en Inglaterra a finales de los 1800, más o menos, es dramática-romántica con algo de terror psicológico, por si alguien está interesado en leerla para poder publicarla cuando esté lista. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 **En otras noticias(?) quiero hacer patrocinio a un fic de una amiga y senpai mía. -Corazón-. Su nombre es Ari y en Wattpad está escribiendo un fic genial llamado "Crazy and stupid teenage love" y... Es genial, ¡se los recomiendo mucho! (((o** **(≧∀≦)** **o)))**

 **Bien... Como no tengo nada más que decir, supongo que iniciaré con el fic. ¡Mi única advertencia es que estaré abusando de Maji-tenshi! Y también... Que por fin es el cap con cositas algo subiditas de tono... Aunque no habrá lemon, en eso sí les fallo.**

 **Disclaimer: No, Patricio, KnB no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kagami y Kuroko habían sido los últimos que se encontraban en los casilleros puesto que se habían quedado a practicar un poco más de lo normal. El mayor, pero más bajo de ambos estaba extremadamente agotado por lo que decidió recostarse en el suelo mientras veía a su luz cambiarse de ropa y secarse el sudor con su toalla; el de hebras azul pastel estaba embelesado observando como los músculos del joven de piel bronceada se contraían y se relajaban al llevar a cabo una acción tan común en la vida cotidiana. Mientras estaba concentrado comiéndose a su compañero de equipo con la mirada, un destello lo distrajo, era precisamente del pezón izquierdo del menor de dónde venía la pequeña luz; el chico enfocó los ojos y se descubrió contemplando una pequeña pieza de metal que atravesaba la pequeña y rosada protuberancia en el pecho de su amigo. Un piercing.

Kagami tenía un maldito piercing en el pezón izquierdo y Tetsuya no se había enterado de nada, hasta hoy.

–Kagami-kun...–El nombrado se volteó a verlo, con una leve expresión de confusión dibujada en su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede Kuroko?–Preguntó, inconsciente de las múltiples reacciones que causaba en su "amigo".

Porque sí, el más bajo ya había aceptado que las reacciones que el pelirrojo causaba en él eran por _deseo_. Deseaba sentir el cuerpo del más alto pegado al suyo; arriba o abajo, realmente no le importaba, sólo quería tener su cuerpo cálido y grande oprimiendo contra el suyo, ser capaz de acariciar ese trasero que tanto le gustaba mientras-

–¿Kuroko?–Los pensamientos del joven de piel pálida se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina llamada de su luz.–Estabas distraído... ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Y es que el mayor simplemente no podía con eso, frente a él se encontraba Kagami Taiga, a medio vestir y con el rostro todavía algo rojo debido a lo acalorado que estaba. La sangre que el peliazul tenía acumulada a sus mejillas, viajaría hacia otra parte sino hacía algo pronto...

–Estaba viendo tu pieza, Kagami-kun.–Dijo señalando el pecho de su compañero; el tigre sonrió y se acercó al de menor tamaño para tomar su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

–¿Te gusta?–La señaló sin tocarla.–Me lo hice recientemente, se los había visto a chicos de LA antes y me gustó tanto que quise hacerme uno... ¿Qué tal?

Contestó con la inocencia que le caracterizaba, a la vez que sonreía. _"Oh, eres tan inocente, Kagami-kun"_ Pensó con malicia el de piel pálida para posteriormente acercar una mano al pectoral del más alto y acariciar levemente por la zona; el pelirrojo se alertó al sentir sus frías manos y le preguntó qué hacía, a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia. El de menor tamaño no respondió, simplemente observó las reacciones del tigre con mirada intensa, tanto así que Taiga terminó desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón sentir a Kuroko tan cerca le incomodaba y hacía sentir extraño; su corazón se aceleraba como si hubiera corrido cien vueltas a toda la escuela y su estómago dolía como si no hubiera comido en semanas pero... _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué sólo con él?

Los dedos fríos del jugador fantasma de pronto tocaron la pequeña pieza de metal y el pelirrojo no pudo acallar el jadeó que salió de sus labios. Se cubrió la boca avergonzado por aquel sonido y observó a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como plato, esperaba que Kuroko se alejara o algo, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, el chico tan sólo lo miraba con ojos de fascinación, encantado. El jugador fantasma volvió a rozar la pequeña protuberancia con sus dedos y esta vez tomó la pieza de metal entre sus dedos, escuchando como la respiración de su compañero se agitaba con el roce.

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado confundido para decir algo, además se sentía extraño. Normalmente cuando alguien le tocaba el piercing _dolía_ pero con Kuroko no era así; al contrario, el delicado contacto de sus frías manos llevaba estremecimientos a todo su cuerpo y provocaba que su respiración se acelerara, junto con su ritmo cardíaco.

–Ku... Kuroko...–Llamó en voz baja.–Para...

–¿Parar qué, Kagami-kun?–El chico mantenía su rostro serio, pero el pelirrojo pudo darse cuenta del ligero tono de burla en su voz.

–No juegues... Mmmah...–Regañó mientras trataba de sacarse las manos del más bajo de encima con cuidado.

El de cabellos azules simplemente sonrió y retiró la mano mientras sonreía satisfecho y decía algo como "sólo quería molestarte un poco". El tigre se acaricio con cuidado dónde hace unos segundos el de menor tamaño lo había estado tocando y se colocó la camisa, para cuando terminó de cambiarse el otro ya se encontraba por la salida del gimnasio y lo observaba expectante. Taiga no lo sabía, pero el de ojos azules esperaba una reacción agresiva de parte del pelirrojo, aunque no la hubo; el chico simplemente se le adelantó y le dijo que lo acompañara, ambos salieron del lugar y continuaron platicando como si nada hubiera pasado allí dentro.

Tetsuya sonrió dulcemente, Taiga lo observó extrañado. Ambos pensaban en el otro, pero no lo sabían y continuarían ajenos a eso.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Kagami y Aomine se encontraban jugando un one-on-one mientras Kuroko los observaba desde la banca; estaba feliz de que sus luces se volvieran amigos, sin embargo algo le molestaba, y eso era que cuando Kagami estaba cerca de Aomine parecía sólo tener ojos para él y su sombra pasaba a segundo plano; por lo que cuando esos dos se juntaban el simplemente prefería hacerse a un lado o dejarlos ser, otro día sería el suyo y se las cobraría a Kagami, ya fuera molestándolo como siempre hacía o asustándole con Nigou.

Mientras pensaba sentado en las bancas, fingiendo que leía una novela escuchó un ruido y se alarmó, cuando se levantó para ver se dio cuenta de que alguno de los dos había tropezado y se había llevado al otro consigo, ¿quién fue? No sabía porque no lo había visto, pero lo que sí vio fue que era su actual luz la que se encontraba debajo de Aomine y ahora ambos se encontraban peleando sobre el quién tiró a quién. El mayor y más bajo rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellos para preguntarles qué había pasado, escuchando por respuesta sólo gritos y gruñidos inentendibles de parte de los dos chicos. Decidió ignorarlos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, la camisa del pelirrojo se había escurrido hacia la derecha y tenía vista perfecta hacia su pecho; supuso que Aomine también se dio cuenta de eso porque de pronto calló y se quedó viendo esa parte de su pecho.

–Oye, que genial...–Habló el moreno mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el pequeño bultito con el pulgar. Kagami apretó los ojos por el ligero dolor que sintió y se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas en los casilleros con su sombra.–Hombre si yo me hiciera uno, en cualquier parte del cuerpo, mis padres me correrían de casa.

–Aomine-kun, deja de tocar así a Kagami-kun, no le gusta.–Espetó el de cabellos azul más claro. Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que el más bajo estaba molesto, no por nada era su amigo desde la secundaria y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Volteó a ver hacia el pelirrojo bajo suyo y se dio cuenta que este estaba igual de rojo que su cabello, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, al darse cuenta de esto no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas también. Suerte que era moreno y se le notaba menos.

–Vale...–Susurró y se disculpó en voz muy bajita.–Sólo porque Tetsu lo pidió.

–Muérete, Ahomine.–Gruñó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Fue cuando entonces el más alto de aquel trío se dio cuenta de las ojeadas que el de piel más clara le lanzaba al as de Seirin y se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Tetsuya pudiera ser tan expresivo tratándose de un compañero de equipo... A menos que...

No, era imposible. ¿Cierto?

–Hey, Ahomine, ¿vamos a continuar jugando o qué?–Aomine salió de su ensoñación, observando de nuevo al pelirrojo y volvió a formar esa sonrisa arrogante que le caracterizaba.

–Prepárate para perder, Bakagami.–Echó una última mirada a Tetsu y se dio cuenta de cómo este miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de vida a su actual luz, a Kagami.

Aomine fingió que no había visto nada, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco sorprendido.

Quizá sus suposiciones no eran tan imposibles después de todo.

* * *

 **Bien, quiero admitir que me tardé más de lo que esperaba en este fic. Como pueden ver es algo de KagaKuro/KuroKaga (en realidad no veo a ninguno como seme en esta relación, en todo caso me va más Kuroko de seme en cualquier relación(?)) con mención de... No sé, AoKuro pero de amistad (para nada los podría de pareja).**

 **Admito que siempre quise escribir algo de estos tres y... Como ven, me vino la inspiración y lo escribí. :)**

 **Ustedes díganme si algo no concuerda y yo corregiré. ¡Recuerden que pueden pedirme la pareja que deseen con Kagami!**

 **¡Los amo, nos leemos luego! Byebye bi!**


End file.
